


О предчувствиях

by slyfoxprince



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Drama, Dante is halfdemon so do not worry, Gen, a LOT of alcohol, kinda suicide attempt, maybe a bit of pre-slash, somewhere between DMC4 and DMC5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfoxprince/pseuds/slyfoxprince
Summary: Нехорошее предчувствие, которое охватило Неро, когда Данте, несмотря на договоренности и даже обещания, в дцатый раз не ответил на звонок, только окрепло.
Kudos: 4





	О предчувствиях

Нехорошее предчувствие, которое охватило Неро, когда Данте, несмотря на договоренности и даже обещания, в дцатый раз не ответил на звонок, только окрепло. А может, это ощущение просто нагнетала назревающая гроза. Мимо с порывами ветра проносилась пожелтевшая, сухая листва, черные тучи лениво клубились, давили на город, время от времени глухо рокотал гром. Но все-таки… что-то ведь заставило бросить все дела и сорваться сюда из Фортуны, да еще в такую «ласковую» погодку?

Правда, если сейчас выяснится, что Данте просто-напросто окончательно обленился или в очередной раз не заплатил за телефон… Потоптавшись у входа, Неро от души выругался. Вывеска Devil May Cry словно в ответ затрещала и прерывисто мигнула неоном в полумраке. Неро невольно вздрогнул и запрокинул голову: еще один знак в копилку дурных предчувствий, не иначе. С неба сорвались первые крупные капли — а потом хлынуло так, что Неро мгновенно промок. Раздраженно смахнув с лица прилипшие пряди, он задумался, почему, собственно, медлит, когда пора уже вышибать дверь с ноги.

Внутри было темно, холодно, и стоял откровенный смрад. Неро сморщил нос и повертел головой.

— Эй, старик, что у тебя тут сдохло-то?! Не ты ли?!

Глаза быстро привыкли, цепко выхватывая силуэты разбросанных по всему полу пустых бутылок. Данте, обычно восседавшего за столом посреди этого бедлама — на памяти Неро, правда, до такой степени ни разу не доходившего, — видно не было. Впрочем, как и демонов.

— Эй?

Тишина. Только хлещет ливень снаружи.

Неро, выискивая в море хлама и мусора островки свободного пространства, шагнул вперед. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло — блистер из-под таблеток… и тут комнату озарило вспышкой молнии. Неро застыл, машинально сжав револьвер. Даже забыл о мокрой одежде и противно стекающей дождевой воде. В небе, как будто прямо над крышей здания, оглушительно ударил гром.

Из-за стола виднелась нога в до боли знакомом истрепанном, истоптанном ботинке. Кровь резко отхлынула от лица, в голове как будто зазвенело, и Неро бросился вперед.

Данте растянулся на полу, лицом вниз, среди россыпи баночек, блистеров и одиноких таблеток, рядом с перевернутым стулом и лужей дешевого виски. Еще наполовину полная, в отличие от остальных, уже пустующих, бутылка обнаружилась неподалеку — закатилась чуть дальше под стол.

— Данте?!

Неро рывком перевернул его на спину, похлопал по мертвенно-бледным щекам — ноль реакции. Прижал пальцы к шее — пульс еле прощупывался. А потом по телу Данте прошла судорога, ноги засучили по полу, на губах выступила пена.

— Полегче, полегче…

Неро пнул ни в чем не повинный стул в сторону, поспешно оттащил бессознательного Данте от стола и кое-как усадил, привалив спиной к стене. Выругался, вляпавшись в разлитый вискарь и чуть не поскользнувшись.

— Очнись, старик, ну, — встряхнув его за лацканы плаща, зашипел Неро. — Ты ваще что тут устроил?!

Веки Данте наконец разомкнулись, показав почти закрывшие голубую радужку зрачки. Губы шевельнулись, дрогнули, и Неро сам не понял, каким чудом успел подставить сиротливо стоявшее у стола мусорное ведро.

Проблевавшись, Данте застонал и откинулся обратно на стену. Медленно моргнул, вытер рот дрожащей рукой.

— Ты… — едва ворочая языком, выговорил он, — ты… что тут… делаешь… пацан?..

— Жопу твою спасаю, кретин, — вспылил Неро. За окнами согласно грохотнула гроза. — Совсем крышей тронулся?!

Вместо ответа Данте усмехнулся — криво, устало. Его горло судорожно дернулось, и Неро с обреченным видом снова подсунул ведро.

— Кретин, — повторил он, морщась, пока Данте выворачивало наизнанку. — Не, не кретин. Долбоеб. Форменный.

Данте несогласно булькнул, сплюнул и наконец оторвался от ведра, хватая воздух ртом. С трудом сфокусировал взгляд на Неро.

— …дай спокойно поблевать, а? Ну, или воды, например, принеси хотя бы… — слабо махнул он рукой в сторону и закрыл глаза.

Неро вскинул бровь, но поднялся на ноги. Принести воды — мысль, действительно, хорошая. И выплеснуть ее Данте на голову. Желательно.

— Ты какую аптеку разорил? — Неро продолжил ворчать, подхватывая со стола стакан и направляясь к умывальнику. Мокрая одежда неприятно холодила. Сзади опять донеслись характерные звуки. — Совсем тут от безделья на стену лезешь, что ли? Ну так приезжай к нам, Кирие быстро найдет тебе, чем заняться.

Данте глухо застонал.

Набирая воду, Неро уставился в останки разбитого зеркала. Осколки хищно поблескивали в раме, словно кривые смертоносные клыки, заляпанные недавно засохшей кровью. Нет, в самом деле, что на Данте нашло?.. Безделье? Или это из-за долгов? Видеть его в таком состоянии было странно. Он, конечно, временами пил, но чтобы вот так? Судя по количеству таблеток и бутылок, Данте смешал коктейль из веществ и буквально испытывать, насколько хватит его полудемонического организма?.. Вода перелилась через край стакана, и Неро недовольно цыкнул.

— Ну? — вернувшись, поинтересовался он и опустился на корточки.

Данте, все такой же бледный, с прилипшими к взмокшему лицу прядями, приоткрыл один глаз и облизнул потрескавшиеся губы.

— Воды?

Неро тяжело вздохнул и даже придержал ему голову, помогая отпить и не захлебнуться. Ответа явно не стоило ждать. Что бы ни подвигло Данте на подобную глупость — он не расскажет.

— Еще воды? Опять ведро? Пулю в лоб? — почти участливо перечислил Неро. — Бодрящий пинок в ребра?

Данте только хмыкнул и ткнулся лицом в согнутую руку.

— Заткнуться ненадолго.

Неро царапнул когтями по полу, оставляя глубокие борозды, проглотил едва не сорвавшуюся с языка ругань и откинулся спиной на стенку сам. Зажмурился до цветных кругов, слушая поутихший ливень и хриплое дыхание Данте.

— Зачем? — медленно проговорил Неро.

Глухой смех Данте перешел в кашель и стон.

— Бесишь! — мгновенно вспыхнул Неро, врезав кулаком по стене. Хотелось, конечно, съездить Данте по роже, но бить лежачего и, к тому же, больного было как-то неправильно. — Развлечения получше найти не смог?!

— Неро, слушай.

Тот застыл, ожидавший услышать скорее снисходительное «пацан», а не собственное имя. Данте приподнялся на локте, уставился на Неро мутным взглядом.

— Тебе это не нужно. Ты лучше…

Договорить он не успел. Неро, не отдавая себе отчета, молниеносным движением встряхнул его за грудки и зарычал:

— Простой вопрос. Простой ответ. Зачем?

Данте долго молчал. А потом, все так же молча, поднял ладони. Ран давно уже не было, осталась только запекшаяся, бурая кровь. Красноречиво. Но что настолько не давало ему покоя?.. Неро моргнул, как будто очнувшись. Разжал кулаки и осел на место.

— Что произошло?

Данте опять булькнул, кашлянул и даже тоскливо глянул в сторону ведра, но передумал. Организм полудемона справлялся с передозом не в пример лучше человеческого. Видок у него, правда, все еще был трупообразный. Добавляли ужаса и неестественно огромные зрачки.

— Давние дела. Забей, пацан.

— Если давние, то почему сейчас? — Неро скептически обвел рукой картину вискарем и таблетками вокруг них.

— Давние… и семейные. — Данте скривился и закрыл глаза, давая понять, что содержательный разговор окончен.

Последнее его слово подействовало на Неро, как ведро ледяной воды за шиворот. Не хуже того пресловутого ливня, который снова набирал силу снаружи. Семья — больная тема, судя по всему, для обоих.

Неро запустил пальцы в волосы, остервенело их взъерошил.

— В следующий раз просто позвони, — проворчал он, пиная в сторону пустую бутылку. Та загремела по полу. — Берешь и звонишь, понял меня? Вон та штука у тебя на столе называется телефон, если ты забыл, берешь ее и звонишь.

Данте коротко хохотнул. Агентство озарила сверкнувшая молния.

— Спасибо, пацан. Но не стоит.

— Что не стоит? — тут же взвился Неро. — Твоя гребаная жизнь?!

— А ты так за меня переживаешь? — неожиданно серьезно спросил Данте, взглянув на него снизу вверх.

Неро подавился воздухом, не найдя, что ответить, и вспыхнул. Губы Данте дрогнули в подобии улыбки.

— Спасибо, — повторил он — на этот раз совсем иначе. Так, что в груди у Неро заныло.

Он замер, всматриваясь в Данте глаза, и наконец встрепенулся.

— Если думаешь, — заворчал Неро, про себя радуясь, что нашел способ перевести тему, — что я останусь убирать за тобой весь срач, который ты тут развел, то нет уж. Не-не, даже не мечтай. Не сдох, и слава небесам.  
Данте расхохотался — теперь по-настоящему, от души, — медленно сел, придерживаясь за голову, и хмыкнул:

— Сколько отрицаний.

Неро с силой потер лицо ладонью и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты отвратителен, — обреченно констатировал он. — Невыносим. Что я вообще здесь с тобой делаю, а?

— Жопу мою спасаешь? — подсказал Данте.

— Вижу, тебе явно лучше, — поморщился Неро.

Данте фыркнул и пошатнулся, поднимаясь. Шагнул вперед, чуть не запнувшись о ноги Неро.

— Мне остаться?

Почему у него сорвался этот вопрос, Неро вряд ли смог бы сказать. Брякнул машинально, слишком поздно прикусил язык.

Данте застыл, держась за стену и глядя на него уже сверху вниз с таким искренним удивлением, что становилось смешно.

— Если хочешь, — наконец произнес он, направившись в сторону душа, и махнул рукой. — Сухая одежда где-то наверху.

Неро проследил за ним недоверчивым взглядом и соскребся с пола. Если он тут задержится, надо все-таки предупредить Кирие.

Телефон предсказуемо не работал.

Ливень зарядил в третий раз.


End file.
